The Return of Nega Dragon Ninja
by Smarty 94
Summary: Debby's parents want to meet GDN who starts to feel nervous about it. So his friends help him out, but that's nothing compared to the Sorcerer bringing Nega Dragon Ninja back to get his revenge. However, Nega Dragon Ninja betrays the Sorcerer shortly after being brought back and starts to cause lots of destruction.


The story begins at a park where GDN and Debby were having a picnic.

"Thanks again for the picnic." Said Debby.

"What could I say? I've been taking some good relationship advice." GDN pulled out a book titled 'How to Raise a Baby' 'By Dr. Lipschitz'.

"You've been taking the advice from a baby expert?" said Debby.

GDN looked at the book in his hands and realized his mistake.

"Oops." He switched the book with a book titled 'How to Have a Good Relationship' 'By Dr. Name Not Important at This Moment'.

"As I was saying, I've been taking some good relationship advice." Said GDN.

"From some guy that no one even knows?" said Debby.

"Not to surprisingly, yes." Said GDN.

"Hey listen, I was just wondering. Since we've been going out for some time now, I was hoping if you could meet my parents." Said Debby.

GDN became surprised.

"M-M-M-Meet your parents?" GDN said nervously.

"Yes, they really want to meet you. I've told them so much about you." Said Debby.

"H-H-How much?" said GDN.

"Everything but the fact that you're the gold dragon." Said Debby.

"Right. Anyway, nothing would please me more than to meet your parents." Said GDN.

"Oh, thank you." Debby kissed GDN on the cheek, "You won't regret this."

Debby then left.

"Oh man, what am I going to do?" GDN said nervously, "Am I even ready for this step in the relationship? I don't think I can go through with this step, not after I found out that my ex-girlfriend is in cahoots with a villain."

As he started walking off, some of his stench went over to the Sorcerer who then smelled it.

"So, the gold dragon is feeling nervous eh?" said the Sorcerer, "Well, that's just what I need to recreate his clone."

The Sorcerer then contacted Hannibal McFist (RC9thGN).

"MCFIST!" Said the Sorcerer.

McFist screamed in fear and turned and saw the Sorcerer.

"Don't scare me like that. I'm taking some meds now." Said McFist.

"Whatever; is the new and improved clone complete yet?" said the Sorcerer.

Just then, Viceroy (same show as McFist) entered the room with a cart and something underneath a white blanket.

"It's finished alright." Said Viceroy.

He then stood the cart up and removed the blanket and it revealed GDN's clone all chained up, in his dark red form, now with a robotic left eye, robotic chest, robotic right arm and robotic left leg.

"I wasn't able to get his other body parts back." Said Viceroy.

"Never mind that, I have the last thing needed to bring him back to life." Said the Sorcerer.

The Sorcerer then somehow sent GDN's stench into the newly recreated GDN clone, who then opened his right eye. His robotic left eye then turned laser red. GDN's clone then broke free from his chains and stepped on the floor.

"I'm back!" said GDN's clone.

"Now that that's over with, destroy the gold dragon." The Sorcerer told GDN's clone.

GDN's clone saw the Sorcerer on McFist's communicating screen and was not happy to see him.

"Save it Sorcerer, I no longer work for you anymore." Said GDN's clone.

"What? You dare talk to your master that way?" said the Sorcerer.

GDN's clone used his robotic eye to find the weak spot to the communicating screen. He then sent a bolt of energy from his robotic hand and destroyed the screen.

"Yes I do." Said GDN's clone.

"NO! That costed me lots of money." Said McFist.

"Shut it McFist. I'm no longer some clone of a hero. Now I'm the most powerful villain on earth. I'm Nega Dragon Ninja, and nothing will stand in my way. Not even you or that gold dragon will stop me." Said GDN's clone now known as Nega Dragon Ninja.

Viceroy pulled out a remote with an override button on it.

"We'll see about that." Said Viceroy.

As Viceroy was about to push the button, Nega Dragon Ninja used his new laser vision from his robotic eye to destroy the remote.

"You won't be able to control me Viceroy." Said Nega Dragon Ninja.

Nega then proceeded to destroy McFist's home and flew off with his new jet pack rockets.

"Huh, new jet pack rockets eh? I should thank McFist and Viceroy for putting those there to replace my wings. But it'll be better to make the two and everyone on the planet my slaves." Said Nega Dragon Ninja.

Back with McFist and Viceroy, they managed to escape the destroyed building.

"I knew this would happen." Said Viceroy

"Shut up Viceroy!" said McFist.

"I'm just saying that it was a bad idea to tamper with the laws of Mother Nature. Now we only have one option." Said Viceroy.

"What option is that?" asked McFist.

"We find the real GDN and get him to defeat the fake." Said Viceroy.

"I was hoping that the other option was to build an army of indestructible robots to destroy that fake, but I could go with that option." Said McFist.

Meanwhile, GDN returned to the mansion and still had a shocked look on his face. He walked into the living room where Danny, Sam, Randy, Theresa, Robin, Starfire, Owen, Izzy, Mike, Zoey, Max, Roxanne, Spongebob and Sandy were at. Spongebob looked at the look on GDN's face.

"Boy, you look like you've seen a ghost." Said Spongebob.

"Ehem." Said Danny.

"You don't count Daniel, your half ghost." Said Spongebob.

"What's your problem GDN?" asked Sam.

"Yeah. You look like a dog all shook up after losing a fight against a cat." Said Sandy.

"I RESENT THAT HILLBILLY PHRASE!" the voice of Dog said.

"Debby wants to take the relationship to the next step." Said GDN.

"NO, NOT THE NEXT STEP!" Spongebob shouted before he spoke calmly, "What's the next step?"

"She wants me to meet her parents." Said GDN.

"NO, NOT MEET HER PARENTS!" Spongebob shouted before he spoke calmly, "Why does she want you to meet her parents?"

"I have no idea. But I'm very nervous about meeting them." Said GDN.

"Look, meeting someone's parents is not that big a deal." Said Max, "Take me for example, I was nervous to meet Roxanne's dad for the first time, but I got the courage to talk to him like a man."

"Yeah, and I don't have to hide my parents from Sam since she's known them for a long time." Said Danny.

"Let me ask you something GDN, are you afraid of commitment?" said Robin.

"I am not afraid of commitment. Just last week, I bought Debby a commitment ring and I haven't given it to her yet." Said GDN.

"Why haven't you given it to her yet?" asked Mike.

GDN decided to come clean.

"Because I'm afraid of commitment!" GDN said breaking up.

"But you just said-"Izzy said before she was interrupted by GDN.

"I lied." Said GDN, "I'm afraid of commitment just as much as I'm afraid of meeting someone's parents."

"Why is that?" asked Zoey.

"Not important right now. I'm just not ready to meet someone's parents." Said GDN.

"Look man, you need a demonstration." Spongebob ran out the room and came back dressed up like Batman, "And dammit, you're going to get one. Robin, Starfire."

Robin and Starfire knew what Spongebob was talking about and got into character.

"Starfire, meet my mentor and guardian, Batman. Batman, meet my girlfriend, Starfire." Said Robin.

"It is an honor to meet you Batman." Said Starfire.

Spongebob just stood there in silence for a couple of seconds before he said in a deep voice, "I'm honored myself."

"What? That's not going to help. Why did you just stand there for several seconds before you spoke?" said GDN.

"Because that's the way Batman would've done it because he's Batman." Spongebob said in his normal voice.

"Nothing you guy's will do will help me." Said GDN.

Just then, Sonic entered the room.

"Hey guy's, what's going on?" said Sonic.

"I have to meet Debby's parents and I'm too nervous about it." Said GDN.

Sonic got an idea.

"I know a guy." Said Sonic.

Later, GDN was in Scratchansniff's office, lying down on the phsycayatrist couch as Scratchansniff was taking notes.

"So what I'm saying is that I'm not too certain if I want to meet my girlfriend's parents right now in the relationship." Said GDN, "You got any suggestions on what I should do?"

"You should meet them and get it over with." Said Scratchansniff.

"Hey, like I said, I'm not yet ready to-"GDN was interrupted when he heard his cell phone chime.

He picked it up and saw a text from Debby that read 'My parents want to meet you tomorrow night.' GDN texted back 'I can't wait.'

"Can't you tell her the truth?" said Scratchansniff.

"The truth? That's the last thing anyone would expect to hear." Said GDN as he left the office.

"Nein, I forgot to ask for the upfront payment again." Said Scratchansniff.

GDN returned to the mansion where the others were waiting.

"Get me ready to meet Debby's parents, I'm meeting them tomorrow." Said GDN.

"That's what I'm talking about." Said Randy.

Later, the group started to help GDN get over his nervousness in many different examples. One of them involved Spongebob and Sandy pretending to be Debby's parents and Owen and Izzy pretending to be GDN and Debby as GDN watched it all. After all that was over with, GDN was no longer nervous.

"Hey, I feel great. Meeting Debby's parents no longer bothers me. I'm ready to meet them." Said GDN.

"That's the spirit." Said Roxanne.

The next day, GDN who is now in a tuxedo was getting ready to meet Debby's parents. He opened the front door and saw McFist and Viceroy groveling in front of GDN.

"Help us, help us." McFist and Viceroy said at once.

"Uh…do I know you guys?" said GDN.

"No you don't, but we know you Gold Dragon." Said McFist.

GDN became surprised by the fact that McFist and Viceroy both know who he is.

"How do you guys know who I am?" said GDN.

"Not important right now. What is important is that you're the only one that can save us." Said Viceroy.

"What do you mean?" asked GDN.

"Your clone has returned." Said McFist.

GDN became surprised after hearing that his clone has somehow returned.

"Impossible, I killed him with one of my broken Sais and he turned into a pile of ashes. How could he of come back to life?" said GDN.

"I brought back some of his old body parts back and created robotic parts to replace the old ones." Said Viceroy.

GDN then became shocked.

"WHAT!? You brought back one of my dangerous foes? That's very stupid." Said GDN.

"That isn't all, the Sorcerer managed to bring him back with some of your stench." Said McFist.

"The Sorcerer, I should have known." GDN then realized something, "Wait a minute, you guys are in cahoots with him."

"Well yeah. But we really need you to stop your clone." Said Viceroy.

"Never fear, for I killed him once, I could do it again." Said GDN.

He then turned into the GoldDragonNinja and flew off.

With Nega Dragon Ninja, he was flying above the clouds when he heard someone speak.

"So, you've returned from the dead huh?" said the voice.

Nega Dragon Ninja turned around and saw GDN standing behind him.

"How am I not surprised?" said GDN.

"I have no idea, but I do know this. You won't be so lucky a second time." Said Nega.

"We'll see about that." Said GDN.

The two flew towards each other and GDN rammed his head into Nega's chest, sending him several feet away. Nega recovered and flew towords GDN, who used his tail to grab Nega by the neck and toss him down through the clouds before following him.

GDN saw Nega coming towords him and Nega used his robotic eye to shoot a laser through GDN's chest. GDN grasped his chest in pain as Nega rammed into him, face first. Then Nega grabbed GDN by the tail and shocked him with his arms before tossing him far away. Nega followed and gave lots of punches and kicks before GDN flew into the clouds.

Nega used his robotic eye to try and scan for GDN's location. But unknown to him, GDN flew quietly behind him with a Sai out and stabbed him in the robotic eye, destroying it.

"That eye looked very useful. Too bad it had to be destroyed by me." Said GDN.

GDN punched Nega in the chest, sending him far away. Nega then shot a bolt of energy from his robotic hand but missed GDN.

"Curse you, you destroyed my targeting system." Said Nega.

"You never had one to start off with. All you had were your powers." Said GDN.

Nega realized that GDN was right.

"Your right, I never needed a targeting system in the first place. I just need my own powers." Nega then grabbed GDN and shocked him as he flew with GDN in his arms.

GDN then got an idea, he bit Nega in the neck, making the fake let go. GDN then pulled out one of his katanas and sliced off Nega's rockets which deactivated shortly after. As Nega fell down, he grabbed GDN by the tail.

"If I'm going down, you're coming with me." Said Nega.

GDN saw that he and Nega were about to fall into the ocean.

"I don't think so." Said GDN.

GDN breathed fire into Nega's face, blinding him for a second as he let go of GDN's tail. Nega fell into the ocean and as he hit it, he became electrocuted because he had an opening to his robotic parts when his rockets were sliced off. After that ended, Nega was no longer working and sank into the ocean.

"Glad that's over with." Said GDN, "Now to get to Debby's house and meet her parents."

GDN flew off. Sometime later, he made it to Debby's house, turned back into his human form and knocked on the door. Debby answered the door and saw GDN.

"You're here and wearing a tux when you didn't have to." Said Debby.

"I just wanted to make a good impression." GDN walked into the house and closed the door.

Later, GDN returned to the mansion and walked into the living room where the others were.

"So, how'd it go?" asked Spongebob.

"They like me." Said GDN.

"It was that good eh?" said Theresa.

"What can I say? I make a good impression." Said GDN.

"Tell us how it all went." Said Starfire.

"Well, I met her parents; we did lots of talking and enjoying ourselves. Eventually, I find out that I really like Debby's parents so I told them that I was the gold dragon." Said GDN.

Everyone became surprised.

"WHAT!?" everyone shouted.

"You don't go telling anyone your secret heroic life." Said Randy.

"Yeah, that's coming from someone that only told his best friend that he's the ninja." Said Sonic.

"Yeah, I revealed my secret to the whole world, so I'm cool." Said Danny.

"What happened after you told them?" asked Zoey.

"They weren't too happy at first, but they soon realized that I care about Debby's safety, so they became okay with it." Said GDN.

"So they're allowing you two to continue seeing each other." Said Sam.

"Yes they are." GDN stood up and walked out the room.

Spongebob pulled out a pistol and shot out a tranquilizer dart onto GDN's butt, knocking him out.

"Okay seriously, it was funny when he was in his dragon form when that happened." Said Randy, "But in his human form…it's just too damn hilarious."

Everyone laughed at GDN's misfortune.

Meanwhile, at the bottom of the ocean. Nega Dragon Ninja was still not doing anything because of the battle. However, his robotic eye lit up once more.


End file.
